In recent years, the trend toward miniaturization of electrical components has been especially apparent in the computer field. Large, bulky desk top computers continue to be replaced by laptop computers and notebooks which can match the performance and speed of desk tops but in a much smaller package. Laptop computers and notebooks have become increasingly thinner and lighter over the years, and are readily portable allowing users to take them on the road for work or recreation and remain in contact with the office or home via connections to the internet.
While laptop computers and notebooks are convenient from the standpoint of portability, they are not particularly easy to use especially when one is in transit. Use of the term “laptop” to identify these types of computers apparently came about by observing how one had to balance the machine on his or her lap when using it. Not all people are built the same, and it is difficult for some to easily rest the computer on the lap and still type or view the screen. Working on the computer for longer periods of time while supporting the computer on one's lap can be difficult for anyone. Although there are a number of cases for transporting laptop computers and notebooks, none provide a convenient and adjustable means of supporting the machine while it is in use.